


Baby Talk

by illusivereality



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, and dorky dadrien, pregnant marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusivereality/pseuds/illusivereality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Marinette and Adrien spend a quiet night at home, a pregnant Marinette tries to get Adrien to talk to the baby. At first, he thinks it's just some weird idea that Marinette came up with until he begins to talk to their child and can hardly bring himself to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Talk

**Author's Note:**

> the reason behind this: mominette and dadrien are the cutest

     Adrien looked to Marinette from the other side of the couch as the end credits of their movie began to roll. They had each claimed a half of the couch, entangling their feet together atop the middle cushion. One of Marinette’s hands had come to rub circles on her stomach, the other holding the bottom of her stomach for comfort. A warm smile spread across his face as he watched Marinette, who was watching the credits to catch the names of the costume designers as she usually did. Adrien’s eyes fell to where Marinette was rubbing circles on her abdomen. He recalled the day they had discovered that she was pregnant; she had taken the test while Adrien was at work. He remembered walking through the front door only to be tackled by an overly-excited Marinette. When she had first explained the reason behind her excitement he had thought she was just trying to play a prank. It was only after he had spotted the positive pregnancy test sitting on the top of their bathroom’s wastebin. Adrien had run out of the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist and stopped in the doorway of their small office space. Marinette laughed as she looked up from her sewing machine to catch the deer-in-the-headlights expression on his face.

“I told you I wasn’t joking,” she had laughed before going back to the piece she was working on. 

Adrien’s hands flew to his hair, which was already a mess from trying to dry off after his shower. “We’re going to be parents. Marinette, I’m going to be a dad!”

 

 

     “Adrien? Are you alright,” Marinette pulled him from his memories as she sat up. “You’re spacing out and staring at my stomach.”

“Just thinking about the baby,” he smiled as he brought himself up to a sitting position. 

“Do you want to talk to them?”

Adrien looked around the room in confusion. When Marinette giggled, he looked back to her.

“Do you want to talk to the baby, Adrien?”

“But babies can’t talk, especially not babies who are still in their mother’s womb.”

Marinette shook her head and smiled. “You can still talk to the baby, they just won’t talk back.”

Adrien looked at Marinette’s stomach, which her shirt was hardly covering, and shook his head. “Isn’t that weird?”

Marinette shook her head as she rolled her shirt completely off of her stomach,” It’s not weird to talk to your own baby!”

“But that’s your stomach,” Adrien pointed at her, now bare, baby bump. 

Marinette let out a frustrated sigh. Taking Adrien’s hand that had still been pointing at her, she pulled him closer and placed his hand on her stomach. “You can feel the baby move. You know they’re there. So why not talk to your baby?”

“It’s just,” he paused. “It’s so weird.”

Marinette pulled a signature pout, batting her eyes at Adrien. 

 

     “Fine,” he groaned. 

Marinette’s smile grew so big Adrien thought it might split her face. She moved so that Adrien would be able to lean down to her stomach. 

Adrien rested his hand on across her stomach. “Uh, hi?”

Marinette giggled. “Come on, you can do better.”

Adrien looked at Marinette and awkwardly smiled. She motioned for him to go on, encouraging him. “Hello, little one. Um, this is your dad.”

She was smiling at Adrien’s awkward tone as she placed her hand on top of his. 

“Your mom and I are really excited to meet you when you finally decide to show up,” he chuckled. “Mom already picked out the colors for your nursery, and she’s made  _ a million  _ blankets just for you. I might steal a couple of them though, because they’re really cozy. Your aunt Alya and uncle Nino are dead set on throwing some type of party when you get here.” Adrien paused when he felt a movement against his hand. “Are you trying to kick me, little one? You’re going to be tough, just like your mommy.”

“And don’t forget your papa,” Marinette smiled. 

“But mostly your mom. She’s the best at what she does. The fighting, the designing, and she bakes really nice sweets. You won’t get to try very many sweets for a while though, because babies can’t have solid foods for the first few months.”

 

     Marinette rested against the pillows on the back of the couch and closed her eyes as she listened to Adrien go on and on. For someone who thought talking to a baby that hadn’t yet been born he was sure carrying on a conversation. 

“And your grandmother and grandfather are so excited! They said they want to be your official babysitters when mommy and daddy have to work. You’ll love it there, and you’ll get to see Marine- mom’s old room. Just a warning, there’s a lot of pink; but that’s okay, because your mom pulls off pink really well. I never thought I would meet anyone who actually looked good in pink, and then your mom came along.”

She laughed at Adrien as he continued to describe Marinette’s high school self.

“You’d never believe how awkward she was,” his excitement grew as he reminisced on the early days, when he had first met Marinette. “She was always tripping over nothing, stuttering whenever I tried to talk to her, and she hardly ever looked me in the eye!”

“Hey,” Marinette laughed. “You’re making me sound like a total dork!”

“You  _ are _ a total dork,” Adrien poked his tongue out for a quick second. 

 

     With the mixture of Adrien’s hand moving in circles on her stomach and the soothing sound of his voice floating through the room, Marinette was slowly being lulled to sleep. After seeing Marinette fight to keep her eyes open, Adrien stood and pulled Marinette to her feet. 

“Come on, bugaboo. Let’s get you to bed.”

Marinette yawned,” But you were just telling the baby about your fencing.”

“That’s okay,” he smiled as he slid his arm across her back, leading her toward their bedroom. “The baby and I will talk after you fall asleep.”

 

     Only twenty minutes after Adrien had tucked Marinette in next to him, he began another conversation with the baby. Thinking Marinette was asleep, he began to tell their child how much he loved Marinette and when he first realized it. 

“She’s just so perfect,” he whispered. “I was so lucky to find someone like your mom to love.”

Marinette smiled and tiredness polluted her voice. “And I was lucky to find you, mon minou.” 

“Sorry. I thought you were asleep already.” Adrien smiled as he placed a kiss to Marinette’s forehead and laid next to her. 

She moved closer to him, an arm wrapped around her stomach so the baby would calm down. Adrien laid his leg atop both of hers and let her use his arm as a pillow, just like every other night.

“I love you,” they spoke in unison before Marinette began to snore. 

"We'll talk again tomorrow, little one. Mommy needs her rest." Adrien’s smile didn’t leave his face until he was fast asleep, still coiled around Marinette, and dreaming of his perfect family.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still learning how to write anything decent, so thank you for reading this!


End file.
